


Трещины

by stanpool



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, Lack of Action, POV Second Person, Post-Hogwarts, Romance, and typical for H/D relationship's representation, it's also kinda despair, that’s actually an old one
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2019-10-17 22:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17568806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stanpool/pseuds/stanpool
Summary: Гермиона, возможно, не столь независима, как ей бы того хотелось.





	Трещины

**Author's Note:**

> бета: **Zewana** <3  
> за название спасибо **opalnaya**
> 
> Написано на ЗФБ(к) для команды WTF Dramione 2017.
> 
> Примечание/предупреждение:  
> 1\. Мало действий, много размышлений; бзсходность.  
> 2\. Написано от второго лица.  
> 3\. Типичная гермидрака, в сущности. Захотелось.
> 
> Дисклеймер: ни на что не претендую, прибыли не извлекаю

 

Проснувшись, ты еще некоторое время лежишь в постели. Не двигаясь, смотришь прямо перед собой, стараясь отследить, где начало и конец у трещины, которая пересекает потолок и паутиной спускается по стене. Ужасное место. Настоящий клоповник. Даже ты готова признать это, но Драко ухватился за него так отчаянно, что ты не решаешься спорить. Возможно, он выбрал его потому, что здание может рухнуть в любую секунду и похоронить вас обоих, — ты всегда находила страсть Драко к драматизму крайне впечатляющей.

Матрац жесткий, и для тебя не секрет, как сильно станет ломить спину, когда нужно будет уходить. Домой или на работу. Что, в сущности, одно и то же.

Когда слева раздается шорох, и ноги обдает холодом, ты знаешь: Драко выбрался из-под одеяла и направился в душ.

Ты не понимаешь, что между вами происходит, и это раздражает, злит, ведь ты привыкла все держать под контролем.

Драко закрывает дверь, ты — глаза, и то, насколько отчетливо, вплоть до мелочей, ты видишь белесые шрамы на его коже, худые руки с длинными узловатыми пальцами, неширокие плечи и тощую задницу — шокирует. Ты слышишь шум воды и в этот момент открываешь глаза. Нет, Драко совершенно не твой тип. Нет, он вовсе тебе не нравится.

Поблескивающее в приглушенном свете кольцо на его пальце — еще одна врезавшаяся в память деталь. И раз уж ты вспоминаешь об этом, давно пора признать, что два обручальных кольца на двоих — уже слишком. Ты думаешь, что можешь с этим жить, и успокаиваешь себя тем, что, в отличие от Рона, Драко…

Но никогда не даешь себе закончить. Ты трахаешься на этом матраце, в этом богом забытом отеле в Бирмингеме, с этим мужчиной, и знаешь: сравнивать его с Роном измена куда худшая. Если выявление худшего имеет хоть какой-то смысл.

Драко выходит из душа и приводит в порядок сваленную в кучу одежду; его волосы слегка мокрые и топорщатся совсем как у мальчишки. Он само воплощение беспорядка, и ты не представляешь, как ему удается выглядеть таким собранным большую часть времени.

С утра вы не разговариваете, только выпиваете по кружке крепкого черного кофе в полной тишине. И это хорошо, ведь ваш секс — выход накопившемуся стрессу.

Драко всегда расплачивается быстрее, чем ты успеваешь достать кошелек. И ты почем зря клянешь странные ритуалы ваших странных — чем бы они ни были — отношений. Ты не позволяешь платить за себя даже Гарри, и ты не терпишь поражений, хотя ощущаешь, как Драко — и всё, что с ним связано, — отвоевывает драгоценное место в твоей жизни, даже не прибегая к реальным боевым действиям.

«Нам нечего предложить друг другу» — и, по-твоему, это хорошая рабочая версия. Вас устраивает разумная доля хаоса в ваших жизнях — не более того.

А иногда ты думаешь, должно же между вами быть хоть что-то нормальное. Ради разнообразия. И эта мысль пугает тебя до чертиков.

Вы — кто угодно, но только не коллеги и не друзья, ведь вы не выносите друг друга. Сидя в душной переговорной или на планерке, ты слишком часто мечтаешь запустить в Драко чем-нибудь тяжелым. И ты действительно готова пойти на это, пусть тебе уже давно не двенадцать лет.

Оглядываясь назад, ты запутываешься в причинах и следствиях «вас» еще сильнее.

На следующий день после того, как это… как вы переспали впервые, ты думала, что не сможешь чувствовать себя хуже.

Ты знала, на что шла. В конце концов, тебя никто не принуждал, не насиловал, а притяжение между вами было обоюдным и более чем очевидным, и все же единственное, чего тебе хотелось с утра, это чтобы ничего не было.

Тогда ты проснулась с ужасной головной болью. Отчасти потому, что сильно перебрала «до» (надо сказать, ты бы выпила куда больше, не выхвати Драко бокал прямо из твоих рук: тот день в Бирмингеме не задался с самого утра), отчасти потому, что ты никогда не могла похвастаться крепкими нервами. Сам факт, что тебе одной было так плохо и так невыносимо стыдно, придавал уверенности, и в следующую секунду ты выбралась из кровати и накричала на Драко, но это не привело к желаемому результату: он лишь рассмеялся. Сейчас ты понимаешь, как нелепо выглядела со стороны: руки в боки, без одежды и всякого стеснения, зато взывающая к отсутствующей у Драко совести. Но ты хотя бы пыталась, верно?

Разговора не вышло, и с каждым разом вы избегали его все лучше.

Возможно, все беды — наконец приходишь к выводу ты — оттого, что измены ненормальны сами по себе, но вновь ты лишь зря сотрясаешь воздух.

Когда Драко выходит из душа и проходит мимо, ты по-настоящему пялишься на него: с интересом разглядываешь его неестественно бледную кожу, белоснежный вихревой кошмар на голове, проступающие мышцы пресса на животе, утренний стояк…

Драко требуется несколько минут, чтобы отложить чашку и посмотреть на тебя.

Тебе дурно от одного вида его нарочито маггловского, сшитого на заказ, костюма и слегка зачесанных назад волос; и ты боишься, что твоя собственная одежда пропахнет его парфюмом, пока не спохватываешься, что, во-первых, на тебе ее попросту нет, а во-вторых, ты не уверена, случись это, заметит ли Рон.

— Ты… — начинает он ровно, и его зрачки выглядят неестественно расширенными, как у барыг, которых тебе приходилось видеть на одной из аврорских облав.

«Нет, Драко, не смей говорить этого сейчас», — умоляешь ты. И Драко действительно не утруждается закончить начатую фразу, — он разворачивается и уходит, мягко закрыв за собой дверь.

Ты медленно отсчитываешь до пяти и выталкиваешь себя из кровати.

Когда ты уходишь, тебе кажется — тогда и сейчас, — что сложившаяся неопределенность гораздо лучше, чем если бы Драко все прекратил. Или если бы первой это сделала ты.

 

 


End file.
